Apples
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Not a crack fic. Mildly humorous only... Showing off my OC, Korrek. Not a Gary Stu. He's interesting... He and Temari are walking through a desert village and he points out that humans don't tend to notice much if they're not looking for it.


Kind of showing off an OC, so sorry... but he's an interesting guy, so give him a shot. I apologize for the slight-ish fluff between him and Temari, but I can't help myself... fluff and angst are what I do... But it's not annoying sappy crap, and I swear to god he's not a gary stu.

Anyhow, Temari and Korrek (my OC, of course) are visiting a desert village (not Suna Gakure... one in the Middle East somewhere, actually... well, Arabian Peninsula...). Korrek proves to Temari that humans really don't notice much if they're not expecting to (generally). PWPish, shouldn't have any swearing or anything even mildly inappropriate...

* * *

Temari and Korrek strolled casually through the desert city. Fallax had decided to make a brief return to the Arabian peninsula since he had to admit he fancied the snake charmers and dancing woman, and had imagined the Suna-nin and Korrek wouldn't mind a return to a land so like their homes. Actually, Korrek realized after a short while it was the same city Master Fallax had first picked him up at.

Really, Korrek was casual, Temari was a bit perplexed and antsy. If anyone looked at them she got worried and finally asked, "Korrek, how come people aren't noticing you more?" she asked. Perplexed. Really, she was getting more looks than he was because of her foreign clothing.

He flicked his tail lazily. "A few reasons. One is that humans notice surprisingly little if they're not expecting or looking for it… Another is the fact that I put a bit of persuasion in my aura so people tend to look right past me, or simply not notice. You'd also be surprised the lengths people will go to make excuses for you if that's how they want to believe. Also, lately more and more of the dark races – devils like myself, vampires, lycans, and demons – have been revealing themselves here and in other parts of the world. For instance, your people have been familiar with demons and, to an extent, lycans for a while now." He shrugged, his hands tucked into the pockets of low riding, baggy desert-camo pants.

Temari thought about this. It was true, although Temari was always a bit annoyed by the way Korrek always seemed to talk about humans as if they were children. At least in this case he was right – people glanced at his scale 'mask' and tail and shrugged as they walked by, acting as if it meant nothing. What drew stares was her work kimono, the bits of armor that peaked out around it and her large weapon fan.

"You look hot, Temari-chan… Let's get a couple apples," he said, pointing at a stand up ahead. "While we're there, I'll prove my point," he added.

Temari's eyebrows knit. "How so?"

"I'll palm a couple apples and cut them up right in front of him and walk off without paying. Watch me." He said.

Temari snickered. "I know you're a master thief, but even you can't have a chat with him as you steal and eat your prize!" she said.

"Wanna bet? I can even offer him a slice and he won't realize I stole from him till we're long gone," Korrek said.

Temari laughed. "Yeah, I bet! If you can do that, then I'll… hmmm…" Temari pondered what to bet. She grinned. "If you can do that, well then I'll go right up and kiss that snake bastard Fallax right on the lips!" she laughed.

"Don't call him that…" Korrek protested. "And don't promise that, or you'll be very angry with me when I win."

Temari stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine! I'll kiss you instead, how about that?" She grinned cheekily. Now she was rooting for him to win. "If you lose, then you have to kiss me, right? Either way, I win!" she snickered.

Korrek smiled mildly. "You do have a crush on me, don't you?" he murmured as they walked up to the fruit stand. Temari stuck her tongue out again and he shook his head. Korrek waved at the man, making eye contact. "Hello," Korrek said calmly.

The man smiled warmly. "Hello, can I help you, Sir?"

"Two apples," Korrek asked, holding up his fingers.

"Of course," the man said, waving at the produce. Korrek scooped up a couple.

"These are nice," he commented, passing one to Temari. "Most stands sell old or dried out looking fruit."

The man beamed. "It's a point of pride for me. Only the finest at my stand!"

Korrek never dropped eye contact as he flipped open a pocket knife and began peeling the apple he still head. "That's nice to hear. So many people these days only care about the profits. They buy the cheapest they can and sell at such high prices."

The man nodded. "Yes, it's a real shame. City people are such purse-pinchers, most of them." He found he couldn't break Korrek's gaze even when he nodded, though he'd little interest. Those eyes were so interesting, and he was an interesting customer…

"They are. Luckily I'm able to avoid them most of the time…" Korrek said, slicing the apple.

"Really? How's that?' the man asked, intrigued.

"My friend and I just visit now and then. Most of the time we travel and stay out of the cities. We're rather more interested in the landscapes," Korrek explained.

"Oh, yes. Not to much of a landscape here though, just sand forever and ever!" the man laughed.

Korrek smiled as he cored the slices. "Yes, well I was born in a desert and the first few years of my life were spent here, so I try to stop by now and then. Actually it was this very city, although it's changed quite a bit since then…"

"Oh you grew up here? Well, what's your name, I might have met you when you were a youngster!" The man said, laughing.

Korrek grinned and shook his head slightly, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "I doubt that, but the name is Korrek."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Was that a name taken since leaving here?"

Korrek shrugged. "It's not my birth name, I suppose, but I was given it while I lived here, and it's the name I've used most of my life," he said.

"I see," the man commented. "What kinds of things have changed since then, hmmm?"

"The people seem nicer… but maybe that's just because they also seem to notice less…" Korrek snickered and the man laughed. "Here, would you like a slice?" Korrek offered a piece of the apple to the man.

"Oh sure," the man said. "Well, I'd have to agree with you, though," he commented as he took a bite of the slice Korrek had given him. "People just don't seem to notice anything these days, although it doesn't seem to me they've gotten any nicer… maybe you were just with a bad crowd to start out with."

"Well, I certainly would have preferred better company," Korrek said, eating another slice. He offered a third to Temari who took it while she marveled at the not-quite-lies Korrek told and waited to see if they would leave without paying. Surely the man would stop them as they walked away. "But now I've met some fine people like yourself, so all's well," Korrek said.

The man grinned. "Well thank you, sir! I must say it's been nice meeting you as well!"

Korrek nodded. "Well, Temari and I had best be moving on, and you have some other customers it would seem. Have a nice day," Korrek said, turning and waving with Temari in tow.

"Hey wait," Korrek turned and made eye contact again. The shop keeper smiled. "Have a nice day, Korrek!"

Korrek smiled and waved again and they walked away.

Temari was in awe. "I can't believe you just did that!" she exclaimed.

Korrek smiled softly. "It gets better. I'll go back later and pay for these and I imagine he'll say he was sure I'd paid for them."

Temari shook her head as she finished off her slice and lazily juggled her apple. Korrek also finished his and said idly, "I believe we had a bet… I'd hate for you to be sent to debtor's prison over this…"

Temari laughed. "Did you just make a joke, Korrek?" she asked, beaming.

Korrek shrugged. "I do so from time to time. I can't be human but I like to pretend now and then, when I'm in good company…"

Temari blushed. "Well, thanks. I suppose I'd better pay up then," she commented, reaching up to kiss him. He leaned down a little to return a small kiss and found her tongue pressed against his lips. Ever obedient, he opened his mouth and kissed back until she drew away.

She wiped her mouth off, her cheeks warm and red. "You do like me," he said again.

Temari rolled her eyes. "You're a great kisser… That's all."

"Thank Master Fallax for that," Korrek told her.

Temari glared. "Like hell!" she said.

Korrek shook his head. "Aren't you glad I told you not to bet a kiss with Master Fallax?"

Temari nodded, sighing relief. "Yeah, you saved me that… But I know you, if I hadn't changed it you wouldn't have succeeded, you would have made a point of paying."

Korrek glanced at her. "I wouldn't be so sure, he said.

"I would," she replied, grinning at him impishly.

He sighed and shook his head. "You are too human for me, Temari-chan…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" she growled.

He laid a hand on her head as a parent does to their child. "You are whimsy and full of energy… You're so sure of everything even when you have no reason to be… So naïve and innocent."

She glared. "I told you I'm not! You know I'm not!" she protested.

"Ah, but you are… You're not so naïve and innocent as many humans are, but even so…" He shrugged. "Eat your apple, Eve…" he told her.

"Then you're the Tempter?" Temari asked, eyebrows knit.

Korrek shrugged. "One of them, I suppose."

"But you never tempt me?" Temari pointed out.

"I do not wish to."

"What, you don't think I'm pretty enough?" she pouted.

Korrek snickered. "No, you're pretty enough… But I would not wish suffering on you."

Temari looked at Korrek piercingly for a few moments. He glanced at her, wondering what she was up to now… "Do you try to be mysterious and creepy?" she asked.

He was taken aback. "No, I don't… I don't try to be anything, Temari-chan. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Well… I don't know… Just… Certain things, I guess…" She didn't really know what she was saying or where she was going.


End file.
